As processing speeds in data communications increase, there is a need to perform data integrity calculations as rapidly as possible. The cyclic redundancy check method uses a polynomial to divide into a data word to generate a checksum that is used to measure data integrity. Cyclic redundancy checking (CRC) is performed to ensure data integrity in a data communications system. For environments having multiple data communications formats, different sized data words may need to be processed.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a multibit CRC generator that offers high speed and flexibility.